Bajo la lluvia
by Sstridnt
Summary: Un día normal... Yoh se encuentra bajo el estricto entrenamiento de la itako, pero la lluvia se hace presente trayendo consigo un diluvio de ideas, entre ellas una se aloja en la mente del castaño ¿qué haría Anna si él...? Si quieren saber el resto entren y lean. One-short dedicado para Cristal MP...feliz cumple!


**Este es un one short sobre que piensa Yoh luego de que se suspendiera la Shaman Fight (versión anime). Va especialmente dedicado para Cristal MP por su cumpleaños... Feliz cumple! Espero que lo disfruten.**

-** ¿Todavía no?** \- decía un joven castaño en una posición algo rara, parecía estar sentado con ambos brazos hacia el frente, pero había algo curioso, no habia ninguna silla.

-** No, aún no** \- decía una joven rubia sentada junto a él mientras miraba una especie de reloj, un cronómetro.

\- **¿Y ahora?**\- sus piernas comenzaban a temblar mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

\- **Aun te faltan unos 15 minutos** \- mintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de regocijo.

\- **Pero eso dijiste hace 10 minutos** \- lloriqueaba el castaño, quien podemos asegurar tiene unos 16 años.

\- **¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?** \- su voz era casi tan temible como su mirada.

\- **C-c-claro que no, Annita jijijiji** \- comenzó a sudar como si estuviera en un sauna.

\- **Está bien... ya, puedes tomarte un descanso** \- no alcanzó a finalizar la oración que el castaño se había dejado caer de espaldas al piso.

\- Gracias Annita - el fresco pasto que hacia contacto con su piel le daba una relajante y cosquilleante sensación, sentía la cálida y húmeda brisa, el sol hacia ya un buen rato se había escondido detrás de varias nubes, ahora que lo veía mas detenidamente, el cielo se estaba tornando algo... negro - **creo que esta por...** \- antes de terminar una fuerte lluvia cayo con toda su fuerza sobre los jóvenes que estaban en campo abierto del parque, corrieron lo mas rápido posible hacia uno de los bastos arboles cercanos para refugiarse. Se pararon bajo un gran árbol de cerezo y se recostaron en su tronco a escasos centimetros del otro.

-** ¿Llover?** \- le cuestionó la rubia en un claro tono sarcástico - **deberías trabajar como el chico del clima.**

-** ¿Tú crees?** \- embozó una gran sonrisa que fue borrada con solo una mirada de la joven - **oye Anna ¿crees que el torneo se reanude pronto?** \- la observo fugazmente por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- **No es importante cuando, lo importante es estar preparados** \- lo que traducido significaba entrenamiento especial.

\- **Supuse que dirías eso** \- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos pero no podía enojarse, sabía por que debía prepararse, continuar en el torneo no solo significaba volver a pelear y la posibilidad de ganar, de convertirse en el shaman king. También estaba la posibilidad de perder contra un fuerte oponente, otra vez. Ya no volver.

Ya no verla, a ella. A su prometida.

Hace ya 6 años que era su prometida, la que sería su esposa. Pero ¿y si eso nunca sucedía? todos los supuestos y dichos se quedarían en el olvido.

Dichos...

¿Alguna vez le dijo lo que sentía?, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín, disimuladamente la observo. Su siempre frío semblante que escondía sin fines de misterios sin explorar incluso para él, que era quien más la conocía, con quien compartía el mismo techo desde hacía ya 3 años. Su prometido, SU prometido. ¿Qué pasaría si ya no volviera? si todo el esfuerzo puesto no fuera suficiente, no podía darse el lujo de fallar pero ¿y si fallaba? le estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hizo de triunfar para darle una vida de lujos y tranquilidad.

¿Qué sería de ella? estaría destinada a servir como sacerdotisa en el templo de su familia o peor aún, le buscarían otro candidato a prometido. ¿qué? ¿de donde vino eso? De pronto esa idea comenzó a rebotar en su cabeza, su pecho se comprimió repentinamente, un nudo grande como una casa se formo en su garganta, jamás había reparado en eso. Su sangre comenzó a subir de temperatura, su respiración se agitó notablemente, no notó cuando apretó lo puños hasta tornarlos blancos, la sola idea de que alguien más proclamara a la rubia como suya lo sacaba de las casillas ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿qué era esto que sentía? estaba enojado, eufórico sin razón alguna, bueno si había una razón. Si él no volvía otro disfrutaría del calor de su prometida, de SU Annita. ¡Kami, no podía permitir eso! Ella debía ser solo suya, pero... tampoco era su propiedad...

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que él? Podía ver la preocupación disfrazada de aparente enojo por parte de la sacerdotisa, aunque no lo dijera, él había visto claramente cuando ella lo tomo entre sus brazos al creerlo muerto, instintivamente llevo su mano hacia su mejilla para intentar revivir el toque de su piel, esa blanca y apetecible piel de terciopelo. Ella se gira y sus miradas se cruzan, esos profundos y grandes ojos, tan negros como la misma noche, con ese brillo tan especial como lo es cada estrella del firmamento.

-** Que hermosas están las estrellas** \- le dijo suavemente aun perdido en su mirada.

-**¿Estrellas?** \- dijo extrañada - **pero si aún es de día.**

\- No - negó con la cabeza sin romper el contacto visual - me refería a las estrellas de tus ojos - sip, lo dijo sin pensar, realmente estaba perdido en esos ojos negros, tanto que no reparó en lo que podría hacerle la rubia por decir semejante barbaridad. Sin embargo ella solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que al castaño le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

\- **Creo que me he excedido con tu entrenamiento** \- el se confundido ante sus palabras - **ya empiezas a delirar**.

\- **Jijijiji -** que poco disimulada forma de decirle que se calle, pero recordó algo. Algo que lo había hecho enojar hace unos momentos - **¿Anna?** \- le llamó con un semblante serio mientras la sacerdotisa veía la lluvia caer torrencialmente salpicando sus pies descalzos.

-** ¿Ahora qué quieres?** \- dijo restándole importancia a lo siguiente que diría el joven.

\- **¿Te quieres casar conmigo?** \- si hubiese estado bebiendo algo seguramente se ahogaría, sin embargo el castaño se lamentaba por no tener una camara para grabar la cara de estupefacción de la rubia, no era algo de ver todos los días -** ¿Annita?** \- le dijo para llamar su atención.

\- **Disculpa, creo que no te oí bien** \- dio luego de unos segundos - **repite tu pregunta**

\- **Dije si ¿te casarías conmigo? -** definitivamente a la rubia se le fue el aliento, había escuchado bien, no había sido una ilusión ni un sueño. Yoh, su Yoh le había propuesto matrimonio - **¿que dices?** \- se acercó y tomó su mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos - **¿lo harás?**

-** Claro que si lo haré** \- dijo recuperando su postura - **soy tu prometida después de todo**.

-** No me refiero a eso** \- suspiro - **sino a que quiero volver al torneo sabiendo que mi esposa esta en casa, esperando por mi, dame una razón para salir victorioso, para dar lo mejor de mi, dame una razón para volver a tu lado** \- su mirada estaba llena de decisión, no eran palabras de un muchachito tonto sino de un hombre -** sería el hombre más feliz si tú, Anna Kyouyama, quisieras ser mi esposa hoy y lo que nos reste de vida** \- wow eso si era una proposición.

\- **Si Yoh** \- dijo ahora más segura que nunca, lentamente cambio su fría mirada por una cálida y llena de ternura - **quiero ser tu esposa** \- el castaño no pudo ni quiso esconder su alegría, soltó una de sus manos para ponerla en su mejilla, su piel era todo lo que él alguna vez imaginó, suave y apetecible, inconscientemente miro sus labios, esos rojos y tan deseables labios. Ya todo se esfumó de su mente, la lluvia, el tiempo, el torneo, sólo deseaba probar esos labios.

Lentamente cortó el espacio que los separaba para juntar sus bocas deseosas de probar el calor humano, de dejarse llevar, aunque sea una vez, por el deseo.

Tan suave era aquel tacto que le regalaba el castaño, sus labios, sus manos que acariciaban su rostro y su espalda en un amable abrazo. Ya no existía nada más, nada más importaba, ni el titulo, ni la gloria, ni qué diría su familia o su sensei. Ahora sólo importaba ella y él. Absolutamente nadie más.

Beso a beso se fueron conociendo un poco más, en cada uno se expresaban cuanto amor se tenían, con cada caricia tocaban el cielo, ese día unieron sus almas bajo la lluvia.

Dolorosamente se separaron, admiraron la belleza del momento, sus respiraciones agitadas que se sincronizaban a la perfección, mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados, todo eso era nuevo para ellos, pero dejaría de serlo.

\- **Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -** dijo el castaño en voz baja observando el cese de la tormenta, ella sólo asintió, ya no había necesidad de palabras.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Funbari, el cielo, las calles, las personas... todo parecía tan distinto ¿o será que ahora veía las cosas de otra forma? Ocasionalmente cruzaban sus miradas y una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de los labios de la rubia que , comparada con la enorme sonrisa que embozaba el castaño, era muy disimulada pero agradable, definitivamente el matrimonio le sentaría bien, ya no podía esperar para concretarlo.

Una vez frente a la pensión, el castaño abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán a la rubia, como todo un caballero, para que ingrese primero. Ella aceptó gustosa, realmente podía acostumbrarse a esta nueva actitud del shaman. Ni bien caminaron unos metros su encantador ambiente fue sacudido por gritos que provenían desde el interior de la pensión.

**\- ¡Te dije que no me digas Hoto!**

**\- ¡Y yo te dije que no me digas tiburón!**

**\- ¡¿Que, quieres pelear?!**

**\- ¡Claro!**

Un largo y sonoro suspiro escapo de los jóvenes, se acabó la paz. Anna entró primero para poner orden al inminente choque de cabezas huecas peleando por el trono del rey soquete. Casi de inmediato, al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta, el silencio se hiso presente, ni una mosca se atrevía a volar, hasta que una segunda persona hizo aparición.

\- **Hola chicos jijii** \- con su siempre amable y relajada sonrisa.

\- **¡Yoh!** \- como era costumbre todos sus amigos, excepto Ren obvio, se abalanzaron sobre el castaño separándolo de la sacerdotisa, quien ya rendida ante la escena cotidiana, sólo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa seca. En cualquier momento, quizás antes de lo esperado tendría que recorrer esos pasillos sola, es una gran casa para una persona, cuanta falta le haría ese vago holgazán.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas?** \- sintió su voz cerca de su oido y unos fuertes brazos que la arrastraban dentro de una de las habitaciones.

\- **Yoh** \- dijo en un susurro - **ellos...**

\- **Ellos piensan que me estoy cambiando -** completó ante la asombrada rubia -** no te preocupes... no lo sabrán, este será nuestro pequeño secreto** \- susurró sensualmente haciéndola estremecer ¿donde se fue el inocente y relajado Yoh?

-** ¿Nuestro secreto?** \- en su rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa, llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello del joven y este la abrazó por la cintura mientras la apoyaba contra la pared - **¿lo prometes?**

\- **Lo prometo...-** lentamente deslizó el tirante de ese negro vestido mientras rosaba sus labios con la piel de su blanco y desnudo hombro - **esposa**.

\- **Que bien suena** \- sus palabras se oyeron en forma de gemidos provocados por la humedad que deja la boca de su amante silencioso - **Esposa...**

\- **Jijiji** \- jamás creyó que oiría eso de su prometida, le encantaba, como una simple palabras puede dar vuelta tu realidad y no era la única que se debía decir -** te amo, Anna.**

**\- Y yo a ti, Yoh** \- eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ya podía morir tranquilo... no, va ¿qué digo? ¡aún debía convertirse en el Shaman King! pero se ocuparía de eso en otro momento, ahora tenía otros "asuntos" más importantes que atender...

**Bueno espero reviews, criticas, lo que sea... hice lo mejor que pude para que sea lo más pegado al anime posible al no agregar ninguna info que solo aparezca en el manga, fue un reto la verdad especialmente por el tiempo pero, Cris, lo logré jijiji espero que te haya gustado!**

**RETO CUMPLIDO fuck yeaahhh!**

**Bsssssssss**


End file.
